1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an up and down reciprocation treading leisure exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a leisure exercise apparatus having simple structure, convenient assembling and capable of simply and exactly transmitting reciprocation treaded driving force to achieve expected up and down reciprocation treading-on effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A way of treading and driving a conventional bicycle is that a chain wheel and left and right cranks are mainly disposed to the bottom bracket, wherein a pedal is respectively disposed to the left and right cranks, and two pedals are mutually configured at 180 included angle. Accordingly, both feet of a user alternately tread the pedal at circular movement so that the chain wheel can drive the rear wheel to rotate through a free wheel during rotation. In another word, the conventional way of treading the bicycle is achieved by performing circumference treading exercise via feet. This way, of course, may have excellent efficiency and is habitually practiced by the user while riding the bicycle.
However, to achieve the efficiency and comfort in riding, this way must require the bicycle frame equipped with the seat cushion sat by the rider. Otherwise, if both foot of the rider performs circumference treading motion long time at standing posture, the user will feel exhausted, uncomfortableness and inefficiency without matching human factors engineering. Moreover, when the bicycle is operated at short distances with respect to transportation, leisure and exercise purposes, this way of always allowing both feet to drive the bicycle through circumference treading is boring and has no fun. Consequently, exercise effect may not be efficiently improved.